1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device for compensating for the deterioration of transistors of a gate driving circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels connected to the plurality of gate lines and the plurality of data lines. The display device includes a gate driving circuit for sequentially providing gate signals to the plurality of gate lines, and a data driving circuit for outputting data signals to the plurality of data lines.
The gate driving circuit includes a shift register including a plurality of stages connected in cascade. Each of the plurality of stages includes a plurality of transistors that are connected (e.g., operatively connected) to each other to output a gate voltage to a corresponding gate line.
The plurality of transistors included in each of the plurality of stages may be deteriorated by an applied voltage (e.g., a continuously applied voltage).
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.